Beruka
Beruka is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates as an ally on the Conquest and Revelation routes, a Wyvern Rider, and one of Camilla's personal retainers. Profile Conquest Birthright Revelation Personality Fire Emblem Fates Character Description Beruka :A slum-born assassin who acts as one of Camilla's retainers. Seemingly emotionless. Starting stats and growth rates |-|Playable Conquest = }} |-|Playable Revelation = |-|Enemy Prologue = |-|Enemy Birthright Ch. 13 NM = |-|Enemy Birthright Ch. 23 NM = ) |spd=14( ) |luck=11 |def=14( ) |res=8( ) |move=8( ) |inventory= Brave Axe |skills= Opportunist Swordbreaker |ax=A |la=E }} Reclassing options Wyvern Rider |basepA= Wyvern Lord |basepB= Malig Knight |set1b=Fighter Fighter |sprite2=File:FEF Beruka (Fighter) sprite.gif |set1pA=Berserker Berserker |sprite3=File:FEF Beruka (Berserker) sprite.gif |set1pB=Hero Hero |sprite4=File:FEF Beruka (Hero) sprite.gif |fefates=true }} Growth rates when reclassed |-|Wyvern Lord = |-|Malig Knight = |-|Fighter = |-|Berserker = |-|Hero = Promotion stat gains |-|Wyvern Rider = E |class=Malig Knight |hp=1 |str=1 |mag=6 |skill=1 |spd=1 |lck+=- |lck=2 |def=1 |res=6 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Fighter = E |class=Berserker |hp=5 |str=5 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |lck+=- |lck=2 |def=1 |res+=- |res=1 |move=1 |weaponlvl=-- }} Skills Fire Emblem Heroes Character Description Quiet Assassin :Wyvern-riding assassin who seems devoid of emotion. One of Camilla's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base stats |-|★★★ = }} |-|★★★★ = |special = Night Sky }} |-|★★★★★ = |special = Night Sky }} Skills Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Beruka makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. After this unit attacks and destroys an enemy unit, you may choose one ally unit and move it. Tomahawk: Until the end of the turn, this unit’s attack increases by 10 and its range becomes 1-2. ( : This skill cannot be used unless this unit was class changed.) |no1=B02-068HN, B02-068ST |artist1=Saori Toyota |- |image2= |title2=Cold-Hearted Assassin |name2=Beruka |affil2=Nohr |gender2=Female |weapon2=Axe |type2= |quote2= |attack2=30 |support2=30 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1 |class2=Wyvern Rider |tier2=Base |skill2='Camilla’s Retainer:' When this unit attacks, if you have “Camilla” on the field, this unit gains 10 attack until the end of the battle. Flyer’s Emblem: You may choose one ally that is not the attacking unit and move it. |no2=B02-069N, B02-069ST |artist2=Saori Toyota |- |image3= |title3=The Deadly |name3=Beruka |affil3=Nohr |gender3=Female |weapon3=Axe |type3= |quote3=For an assassin, the mission is everything. To abandon it is unthinkable. |attack3=50 |support3=30 |atkcost3=3 |range3=1 |class3=Malig Knight |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=2 |skill3='All-or-Nothing' This unit gains 30 attack as well as the following skill until the end of this turn: “ After this unit attacks, destroy this unit.” Death Gale: Whenever this unit or another ally unit is destroyed, you may select one of your units and move it. |no3=B06-062R |artist3=Saori Toyota |- |image4= |title4=Soaring Assassin |name4=Beruka |affil4=Nohr |gender4=Female |weapon4=Axe |type4= |quote4= |attack4=30 |support4=30 |atkcost4=1 |range4=1 |class4=Wyvern Knight |tier4=Base |skill4='Commander of the Kamikaze Unit:' [ and destroy this unit] Select an enemy cost 1 unit besides the Main Character and destroy it. Flyer’s Emblem: You may choose one ally that is not the attacking unit and move it. |no4=B06-063N |artist4=Saori Toyota }} Supports Quotes Endings Beruka - Quiet Assassin : After the war, Beruka opened up more and was even known to smile sometimes. She spent the rest of her life at Camilla's side, rejecting offers for assassination contracts and not discussing her hobbies. ; Beruka and Avatar (Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise king of Valla. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Leo : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Silas : Silas served loyally as a Knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Beruka and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. Gallery Trivia * "Beruka" is derived from the name Beronica, (resembling to Veronica) a name of the Greek origin from φέρειν (phérein) "to bring", and νίκη, níkê, "victory", translated as "she who brings victory". External links * Beruka's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Females Category:Playable characters Category:Class C articles